1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of chopsticks, and more particularly to each chopstick having a magnet disposed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Each of a pair of conventional chopsticks eating utensils in accordance with the prior art generally includes an elongated, hollow tube formed of rigid non-toxic plastic. The elongated, hollow tube has a lower closed end and an upper closed end. The tube has a sidewall of sufficient thickness to make the tube rigid. The tube has an intermediate corrugated portion disposed near said lower closed end. The intermediate corrugated portion comprises a series of axially spaced corrugations extending substantially entirely about said sidewall.
However, when a user holds the conventional chopsticks for grasping food, the tube only has an intermediate corrugated portion for preventing food from dropping. The tube does not have any structure to prevent either chopstick from easily dropping. It is inconvenient for the user to use the chopsticks.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional chopsticks.